


Let's Get Right To It

by Kanookie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Entirely Self-Indulgent, F/M, Female Reader, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanookie/pseuds/Kanookie
Summary: You are curious about Prompto's insistence on going down on you. You decide to try and find out if you can make him skip the foreplay.





	Let's Get Right To It

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure about the quality of this, but I had a lot of fun writing it! Hahahaha.

The strange thing about Prompto – well, one of them, anyway – was that no matter what, he insisted on going down on you. No matter how long it's been since you've been intimate, or how worked up either of you had gotten, he would always make sure he took you apart with his mouth before he fucked you. You understood oral fixations, and you also understood that plenty of men in general got some sort of gratification from the act, whether or not they were being touched as well. You'd had a boyfriend in the past that had spent well over an hour just eating you out, looking smug as a cat when he'd rendered you so exhausted that you couldn't keep your eyes open long enough to take care of him in return. The soreness in your muscles had been a minor consequence and well worth it.

 

That wasn't the strange part about Prompto's fixation. The strange part was that it was _no matter what_ , he would always do it. Not that you were complaining, but it was curious how he seemed to enjoy giving as much as you enjoyed receiving. So you decided to conduct a little test.

 

* * *

 

 

You had been teasing him all day. Lingering touches and sneaky little nips along his neck, earning you increasingly heated looks as it went on, and nearly getting you in trouble when you got the idea to grope him to the edge of an orgasm underneath the table at dinner with the other guys, Ignis fruitlessly attempting to get Noctis to eat the vegetables that adorned his plate, and Gladio occupied for the most part with flirting with the waitress. You had to be extra careful here, because Prompto had always been very vocal in bed – which was one of the hottest things ever, in your opinion – and a surprise handjob in public had apparently not been quite enough to change that very much.

 

He made attempts to stop you at first, his hands pushing yours away underneath the table with less and less force, his eyes questioning as he kept glancing at you subtly. He shut up as his body started reacting to it more and more desperately, focusing on trying to breathe semi-normally. When he let out a whimper that was slightly too loud, you stopped, starting to pull your hand back to rest on his thigh and let him calm down, but his hand grasped your wrist, keeping it in place as he chuckled at Ignis' concerned question.

 

“Man, this dessert is ama-AZING! You guys should try it!” His breath hitched halfway through as you squeezed his cock through his pants, and _Astrals_ he was so _hard_. He kept making these little grunts that he covered up by pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in the beignets he and Noct had ordered, if anyone was suspicious, they didn't let on and soon the others were nodding and indulging in the pastries and you were almost tempted to stop fondling your boyfriend to grab one as well – _holy shit what the fuck Gladio that one was mine you piece of- –_ but Prompto's control was slipping, his eyelids fluttering and body rolling in a way that was just shy of totally obvious. You watched him out of the corner of your eye for a moment, then came to the conclusion that yes, he was in fact about to cum in his pants at this table in this very upscale restaurant.

 

Tempting though it was, you pulled away when his hips started moving more urgently into your touch, winking at the scandalized look he threw at you as you stood and grabbed your bag. “I'm pretty beat guys, thanks for coming along.”

 

Gladio stood as well, clapping Prompto on the shoulder as he moved to embrace you. “No problem. It's nice to have some beauty among these beasts.”

 

Noct scoffed at that. “You're literally the last person who needs to be saying that.”

 

“It was lovely having you with us, _____. Be safe on the way home,” Ignis bid you goodbye, gathering his jacket as he stood as well.

 

You returned the sentiment to them all as Gladio released you, turning to Prompto and tapping his shoulder. “Come on, lover. It's bedtime.”

 

He winced, grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on while still in his seat, probably glad you'd talked him into bringing one to the upper class restaurant for Noct's farewell get-together that you'd insisted on having with them all, seeing as they'd be gone for at least a few months. He had complained about it being too stuffy and uptight, but now it did an excellent job of covering up the fairly noticeable bulge in his pants as he stood, but nothing could be done about the deep pink flush on his face. Ignis gave him a mildly skeptical look as he bid goodbye to them all, but said nothing as Prompto wrapped an arm around your waist and escorted you out and to his car. Honestly, you'd expected him to be a bit more handsy after that performance, but he seemed intent on behaving as he opened the passenger door for you, jogging back around to slip behind the wheel.

 

After a few minutes of staring at the side of his only slightly less pink face, you decided to push your luck, casually reaching over to caress his thigh at a red light. His leg jolted under your touch, and he turned a strained look to you. “_____, babe, please.”

 

“Please what?” you asked, blinking innocently at him.

 

“You're already in for it after that little stunt in the restaurant, do you really wanna make it worse?” It would've been a bit more intimidating if it weren't for the crack in his voice as your fingers brushed him through his pants, his hands tightening on the wheel. The light turned green and he pressed the gas a bit harder than what was entirely necessary as you cupped him. You teased him with light, barely there strokes until another red light, then ground your palm against him firmly, and his hips bucked, a loud groan coming from him. “F-fuck, you're gonna make me crash.”

 

You leaned over the center console, nipping at his jaw up to his ear and he pushed you back. “Astrals, _____, if you start biting me we're gonna lose all hope of surviving the ride home.”

 

You giggled and retreated back into your own seat, relishing the disappointed sigh as you stopped touching him. “I'm shocked, Prom. You're usually so impatient when you're this wound up.”

 

Prompto shifted in his seat and grimaced as he pulled into the parking garage of your apartment building. “Yeah well, somehow I doubt you'd appreciate getting bent over a table in the middle of a crowded 4-star restaurant. I can at least manage to wait until we're alone.”

 

So he said, but as soon as the elevator doors were closed, he was on you, pressing you back into the wall and lifting your leg up onto his hip, grinding against you with a groan. He kissed you like he would die if he went another second without your lips on his, desperate and needy and _so fucking hot._ You fisted his hair in both hands as you returned his fervor, moaning into his mouth and grinding back against him. You were about five seconds from just moving all necessary clothing out of the way and having him take you right then and there when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Thankfully, no one was waiting on the other side as you both stumbled out and nearly ran to your door, fumbling with the lock in your haste to get inside.

 

As Prompto closed the door behind himself, you made a beeline for the bedroom, and the thumps of his hurried footsteps assured you he was close behind you. You had just crossed over the threshold of the wood floor of the hallway to the carpet of your bedroom when he caught you up in his arms, spinning you around and hoisting you up as he continued on to the bed, turning and settling you into his lap as he set to work making his own marks on your neck and collarbone. He couldn't seem to keep his hands still, skating them all over the curves of your body before one finally came to rest on your ass, while the other busied itself with kneading at one of your breasts. With how much you had been teasing him all day, you were shocked he was still bothering with attempting foreplay.

 

You remedied that by planting your hands on his shoulders and pushing him until he lay flat on the bed, looking up at you with wide eyes, his pupils so big you could hardly see the blue of his irises anymore. When you ducked down to give the irresistible column of his neck a firm bite, he cried out and his cock throbbed so hard you could actually feel it through the material of his pants.

 

“ _Fuck_ , baby, please please please,” he kept mumbling a similar line of dialogue, his hands fumbling to find the hem of your dress, and you gave yourself a mental high five as you reached down to undo his pants, palming him through his underwear once more just to hear him let out that desperate whimper again. Once you'd freed his member from his boxers, you shifted your panties to the side and lined him up, completely unsurprised to find yourself practically dripping after a full day of fondling and teasing your boyfriend. Prompto gripped your hip in one hand, the other going to steady his cock as you sank down onto it.

 

You both exhaled as you settled, resting your hips against his as you took a moment to adjust to him inside of you. His grip on your hips was tight, you were sure it would be a little sore later, but you didn't care at the moment, leaning down to press kisses to his clenched jaw. His eyes were screwed shut and he seemed to be holding his breath. You were proven right when he inhaled sharply as you rotated your hips and his bucked up and nearly threw you off balance. Planting your hands on the bed on either side of his head, you started bouncing on his lap.

 

Judging by the sounds Prompto was making, you were surmised that this wouldn't be a round to exhibit stamina, especially when he managed to detach a hand from your hip to wedge it between your bodies, thumb seeking out your clit and rubbing it in tight, urgent little circles. You gasped, and he did too, as your walls clenched around him the closer you got to orgasm.

 

“C-come on ______,” he panted. “ _Shit ah-ah-ah,_ cum baby, _please._ ”

 

You rose up slightly to look at his face. His hair was a mess from you running your fingers through it, his face flushed mightily from both exertion and his attempts to hold on until you came, his lips parted and letting out those truly delicious sounding moans that were driving you crazy. He looked utterly wrecked, and the thought of it being because of you sent a wave of arousal through your body that had you diving headfirst into your orgasm. You kissed your boyfriend, only slightly muffling him as he cried out, his hands clamping down on your hips and holding you flush against him as he finally came inside of you.

 

Prompto gave a few more weak thrusts, and when he let go of you, you noticed he was shaking slightly, and you relaxed against him for a moment as you both caught your breath. A few minutes had passed before you thought to move, and by then Prompto was just starting to breathe more deeply. You planted light kisses on his face, smiling at the soft sound he made as the contact roused him from the post-coital daze he'd fallen into.

 

You rose up off of him, and he moaned as his soft cock slipped out of you. Sitting up as well, he examined the state of his clothes in mild distaste and looked up at you. “Shower?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Apparently, he regretted being too far gone to eat you out before, so when he'd knelt down in the shower after you were both finished washing, hoisting one of your legs on his shoulder and putting his mouth to _very_ enthusiastic use, you were certainly not complaining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, this is probably crap, but it was fun. Anyway on to the next am I right? Please let me know what you think! I wouldn't mind doing this again!


End file.
